FAST (SEQUEL)
by naranari
Summary: [Sequel/Drabble] Suho sudah begitu sering meninggalkan Lay, dan Lay pasti membencinya/ Begitu kembali Suho tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan/ EXO SULAY fanfict/ this is sequel of Fast, i'm sorry for misunderstood


FAST (SEQUEL)/ Drabble

Main cast: Suho and Lay

SULAY

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rate: T

ONESHOOT

.

.

Thanks to:

**Exindira**Peachzt **DwitaDwita** (witaaaa…kamu kemana aja?) Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw daelogic LyaxueSiBum Minwoolmitasi

.

Nara minta maaf atas kerancuan cerita kemarin, mungkin ada sebagian readers yang masih bingung dengan cerita di akhir.

Ini nara bawain sekuelnya supaya kalian ngerti ya,

Kritik kalian diterima.

Selamat membaca.

.

Suho's side

Suho tahu kalau ia telah meninggalkan Lay sangat lama. Suho bahkan tidak mengabari Lay sama sekali, pasti Lay sangat mencemaskan dirinya. Bukannya Suho terlalu percaya diri, tapi dia yakin Lay mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Dan Suho tak memungkiri kalau ia juga mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Lay.

Lay terlalu manis dan mempesona hingga membuat Suho jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Wajah Lay yang cantik padahal dia seorang pria dan dimplenya yang imut itu telah mengalihkan perhatian Suho. Dan bibirnya yang lucu saat ia berbicara benar-benar membuat Suho kepayang. Semua yang ada pada Lay sangat cantik.

Suho ingin sekali dekat dengan Lay, mengobrol, bersenda gurau, bernyanyi bersama, oh, betapa manisnya. Tapi Suho sedikit canggung dengan Lay, bukan canggung tapi malu. Karena Lay tidak pernah bicara padanya, walaupun pernah tapi Suho merasa Lay canggung dengan dirinya, dan itu membuat Suho tambah canggung. Merepotkan!

Suho dekat dengan Kris, temannya Lay. Suho bercerita tentang kegalauan hatinya karena Lay. Kris menyarankan untuk mendekati Lay lebih dulu, Kris berpikir Lay juga menyukai Suho tapi ia tidak mau cerita. Luhan yang juga temannya Kris dan Lay, juga menyarankan Suho untuk mendekati Lay. Akhirnya dengan segala saran dan kemantapan hatinya, Suho mendekati Lay.

Dan ternyata tidak sulit, Lay itu orang yang cukup asik diajak bicara walau Lay masih agak canggung. Suho sudah semakin berani mendekati Lay, ia bahkan menggoda Lay, dan Lay tersipu ketika Suho menggodanya. Tapi itu tidak berjalan lama karena Suho harus meninggalkan Lay. Pekerjaannya menuntut Suho untuk berpergian jauh dan cukup lama. Dan dengan berat hati, ia meninggalkan Lay.

Suho merasakan rindu yang amat sangat pada Lay, ia ingin menghubungi Lay tapi Suho takut. Akhirnya Suho hanya meratapi hatinya yang sakit akibat terlalu merindu.

Suho kembali lagi setelah sekian lama ia meninggalkan Lay, ia amat merindukan Lay. Lay semakin manis dan Suho semakin suka dengan Lay. Modus pendekatan pun kembali dilakukan Suho. Ia memberikan tumpangan gratis pada Lay ketika pulang kuliah, dan Lay mau. Hari pertama berhasil, begitupun hari kedua dan ketiga. Tapi Suho harus pergi lagi, pekerjaannya menuntutnya lagi untuk meninggalkan Lay. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Suho membawa Lay pergi bersamanya.

Suho merindu lagi. Rasanya lebih sakit dari yang pertama, meninggalkan Lay ternyata sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Lay pasti membenci Suho karena ia terlalu sering meninggalkannya daripada bersamanya. Suho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, ia harus tetap bekerja untuk kelangsungan hidupnya, dan juga untuk masa depannya dengan Lay. Hei, bukankah kita boleh berharap?

Setelah sekian lama, Suho akhirnya kembali. Suho amat senang apalagi setelah melihat Lay, semua rasa rindu dan sakitnya menguar begitu saja. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Lay memeluknya, benar-benar sebuah pelukan. Semua kembali seperti semula, Suho dan Lay sudah bersama lagi. Suho berjanji, sejauh manapun ia pergi, selama apapun ia pergi, Suho pasti kembali pada Lay

Janji hanya sebuah janji, harapan tinggallah harapan, karena selanjutnya Suho lagi-lagi harus meninggalkan Lay. Suho sudah pasrah pada keadaan, jika ia berjodoh dengan Lay, pasti ia akan kembali pada Lay, secepatnya.

.

Satu tahun sudah terlewati, dan Suho bertemu lagi dengan musim hujan. Musim yang mempertemukannya dengan Lay, musim yang menghantarkan perasaannya pada Lay. Dan Suho kembali lagi di musim ini. Sudah banyak yang Suho lewati, tanpa Lay di sisinya. Jangan tanyakan lagi seberapa rindunya Suho pada Lay, Suho sendiri tidak tahu.

Hari ini Suho ingin ke kampusnya, ingin bertemu dengan Lay dan melepaskan rindu yang menjeratnya. Tapi hujan turun dengan deras. Suho menepikan motornya dan ia berlindung di halte terdekat. Ia jadi ingat kedekatan pertamanya dengan Lay, saat hujan turun.

Suho kembali menaiki motornya ketika hujan mulai reda walau masih ada rintik yang jatuh. Dan Suho bersumpah, ia melihat Lay, di salah satu halte, berdiri sendirian. Itu benar Lay. Suho berhenti tepat di depan Lay yang sedang berjalan. Sungguh ia rindu dengan wajah cantik itu. Suho melepas helmnya dan tersenyum ke arah Lay. Lay menatapnya tidak percaya, membuat Suho tersenyum makin lebar.

"Mau bareng?"

Suho kembali bernostalgia. Lay menerima uluran tangannya dan berjalan mendekat. Tapi kemudain Lay berhenti, membuat Suho bingung. "Kau siapa?" Suho melongo tak percaya. Lay menlupakannya? Lay lupa padanya?

Genggaman tangan Suho mengendur, ia menunduk dalam. Suho kecewa karena Lay melupakannya dengan cepat. Suho sudah tahu, ini pasti akan terjadi. Lalu Suho merasakan ada yang menyentuh dagunya dengan lembut, membawa wajah Suho untuk menatap pemuda manis di depannya. Lay tersenyum sangat cantik, membuat Suho berdesir.

"Aku merindukanmu, Suho."

Hanya tiga kata itu yang diucapkan Lay yang mampu menerbangkan Suho hingga langit ketujuh. Suho merengkuh tubuh kecil Lay dan menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Lay. Lay tertawa geli dengan tingkah Suho. "Kau mengenaliku?"

Lay menyibak poni Suho, "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu." Suho kembali memeluk Lay. "Aku juga merindukanmu Lay, sangat merindukanmu." Kata Suho di telinga Lay. Lay melepas pelukan Suho dan menangkup wajah malaikat itu. "Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi."

Suho ikut menangkupkan wajah Lay dan menyentuhkan hidung mereka, "Aku berjanji Lay, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tidak sekarang dan selamanya."

Lay terharu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Suho membelai pipi Lay dan mencium bibir manis milik Lay. Suho ingi membuktikan janjinya pada Lay. Karena Lay adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup Suho.

Suho melepas ciuman mereka dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan pergi lagi darimu. Karena aku akan membawamu bersamaku kemanapun aku pergi." Suho kembali mencium bibir Lay. Melampiaskan semua perasaan rindunya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia sudah bersama dengan tambatan hatinya, Suho ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Lay adalah miliknya sekarang dan selamanya.

Suho dan Lay kembali bersama dalam cinta mereka yang mambara.

Suho melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata, "Mau menikah denganku?"

END


End file.
